


Confession

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A bunch of other characters that don't need to be tagged, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Opposites Attract, Underground Rapper!Yoongi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, like other astro seventeen and bangtan members, or something, underground club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: You are my Sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. What else is new. If you've been here awhile, you know I have this thing about throwing my biases together and I suppose this is no exception. One of these days, someone is probably gonna ask for Jihoon and Myungjun and being the trash I am, I'll probably do it. Until then, we have this fest of cuteness that I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it cause I really enjoyed writing it!

Yoongi knew he and Myungjun couldn’t be more different from each other even if they were different species. Where Myungjun was kind, warm and friendly, Yoongi was more reserved, quiet, distant. He didn’t mean to be but he was how he was and he didn’t have any intentions of changing that. Myungjun had the sweetest voice, with a humming lit to it when he sang that could make anyone smile within hearing distance. Yoongi couldn’t hold a tune to save his life but he _could_  spit fire like a fucking volcano and that was another area they differed. Myungjun was studying to be a Veternarian. Yoongi didn’t have a fucking clue what he wanted to do with his life aside from making music. Yoongi was lost, Myungjun was grounded. Where Myungjun was bright sparkling warm sunshine, Yoongi was the cold ray of moonlight on a starless night. 

Yoongi knew all of these things and yet…

Feelings were something Yoongi always had an issue dealing with. His father had never been the warm and cuddly type and opted to love his children from a distance. Some people thought it was cold. Yoongi, on the other hand, understood because he was the same way. Loving someone from a distance was more comfortable for him and though he understood it could leave people questioning his true feelings and intentions, there wasn’t much he could do about it. What mattered was how his father was there when he needed him most. Even if the man didn’t at first agree with his plans to go to Seoul and make a name for himself as an underground rapper, his father still paid his way to Seoul, paid his way through college, and Yoongi was grateful. Perhaps he was a little emotionally stunted but he had people he loved and those people knew he loved them. 

But when it came to romantic feelings, Yoongi was always left drowning. Rarely did he feel such things for people and even then, it was never enough to persue.

For awhile, both he and Namjoon thought perhaps he just didn’t have such feelings, and he was okay with that. But as he grew up, as he went through his college years, Yoongi found he was capable of loving someone, he just chose to push those feelings aside and focus on his music. Which was fine, in a way. He wasn’t lonely. He had his group of friends supporting him, a family that cared and understood, so Yoongi wasn’t lacking in much of anything in his opinion. 

Then came Kim Myungjun and everything Yoongi thought he knew about himself was thrown for a loop. 

Kim Myungjun was beautiful in a way Yoongi had never seen. Taehyung liked to compare his beauty to Jimin but Yoongi disagreed. Where Jimin was the soft buzzing of a warm spring afternoon, Myungjun was the blazing blinding sunlight of a summer’s day. They were both beautiful in their own ways but Jimin didn’t make Yoongi’s heart thump deep in the corner of his chest like Myungjun did. Myungjun was warm and kind; friendly right from the start. He didn’t judge, didn’t hold people to fault, and always had a warm smile on his face. 

They were completely different people and Yoongi was okay with that. The moment he realized what the thumping in his chest meant was the same moment he realized small friendship was probably all he would get out of Kim Myungjun. And that was fine. _It was fine_. They were too different. They got along enough to hold small converstations about music, their shared friends, their daily lives and a similar taste in corny dramas but Yoongi didn’t expect much more than that. They didn’t spend time together alone, didn’t actively seek one another out and really, they were only friends because they shared other friends. 

_And that was fine._  Myungjun wasn’t the first person to come along and slip into Yoongi’s affections only for the rapper to watch from afar because he knew there wasn’t an ounce of hope and Myungjun probably wouldn’t be the last. Sure, Yoongi had moments where he wanted to take a chance, wanted to say _something_  but Myungjun was better off. 

Myungjun had guys like Jinwoo and Minhyuk around him 24/7 anyway, why the hell would he need someone like Yoongi? Maybe they were self-depricating thoughts. Namjoon would bitch him out if he knew, but Yoongi thought himself to be realistic. He didn’t feed himself lies or give himself hope where it was hopeless. It was easier to live his life that way. 

Yoongi had resigned himself to admiring from afar and on normal days, that was easy. But it became a lot harder when Myungjun was thrown into something Yoongi hadn’t been expecting him.

Like right now. 

Damnit Park Jimin. 

Yoongi was prepared to spend the night enjoying the company of his friends and the pump of the crowd after a show well done. It was Yoongi’s first night headlining and truthfully, he had been scared shitless but if the screams of the crowd were anything to go by, he fucking killed and was running on a high of adrenaline when he spotted Myungjun from the corner of his eye. Jimin explained that he invited Myungjun, along with his friends, because it was Yoongi’s special night and he could use all the support he could get.

Jimin wasn’t wrong. But _why_  did it have to be Kim Myungjun?

Yoongi grit his teeth as he brought the water bottle to his lips, sipping at the cool liquid to ease his worn throat. He was a little sweaty, partly from the show and partly from the warm air of the underground club because it was packed full of people and Yoongi was still wearing his black hoodie and white backwards snapback from his performance, smashing sweaty blond hair against his brow and cheeks. He could feel a bead of sweat making its way down the back of his neck so he downed more water in an attempt to cool off. He could remove the hoodie but it would ruin the badass underground rapper look he was going for considering he was wearing an fucking Big Bang t-shirt underneath. 

Namjoon was propped up against the wall at his side, sipping his own drink that was bound to be alcohalic and Yoongi opted out of drinking for the night. He was buzzed enough on adrenaline and he was fine watching his friends get drunk for him. He’d lost sight of Jimin and Taehyung in the crowd of dancing people and though he knew Jungkook, Seokjin, Hoseok, Jihoon and Mingyu were there, he didn’t have a damn clue where any of them were. They had plans to go out for food in a little while so he assumed he’d see them then.  

The two of them were near the corner of the now empty stage, able to look over the crowd of people without actually being in the crowd. Yoongi was tired but he was also kind of happy so he didn’t mind lingering in the corner while his friends had fun on his behalf. He’d been on some sort of high until he spotted Myungjun and now, his eyes couldn’t drift far from the younger. 

Maybe it was the fact that his hair was different. The last time Yoongi saw him, about a week ago, Myungjun’s hair had been his normal natural black and now… Now it was a warm copper color that matched amazingly well with his golden tanned skin. Or maybe it was the fact that Myungjun had dressed for the occasion and Yoongi had never seen the younger in clothes so… form fitting. Usually, he was bound up in over sized sweaters and slacks but tonight, he dressed for the occasion. The form fitted black long sleeved shirt showed off muscles Yoongi didn’t even know the man had and those pants, _god those pants_. 

It wasn’t fair. Yoongi was fucking find admiring from afar so why did Myungjun have to make it so damn difficult? He _didn’t need_  Yoongi’s attention for he had plenty of attention from Jinwoo and Minhyuk, both not leaving the copper haired man’s side all night. And that was fine, _it was totally fine_. Jinwoo was kind and friendly, probably a lot better for Myungjun than Yoongi ever could be and maybe Namjoon could sense his train of thought because the silver haired man tipped over, knocking their shoulders together to drag Yoongi’s attention away. 

“How you feelin’?” Namjoon leaned down to talk into his ear, so he could hear over the thumping of the club music. 

“Good.” Yoongi answered as honestly as he could, dropping his eyes to his almost empty bottle of water before finding them drawn to the copper haired man across the room. 

Myungjun wasn’t dancing, even though it was obvious Minhyuk was trying to get him to. Instead, the older of the three was laughing brightly, his lips tugged back so his teeth were on full display, his nose crinkled and his eyes curved.

When Myungjun laughed, it was a lovely beautiful sound and Yoongi furrowed his brow because he coudln’t hear it over the murmur of the crowd and the thumping of the music. He could only watch the way Myungjun’s body collasped with the force of his laughter, his hands grabbing onto Minhyuk’s arms for support because apparently the way the younger was wiggling his hips was fucking hysterical to Myungjun. 

_Fuck_ , he was beautiful. Yoongi’s chest swelled with something painful, his throat went sharply tight and he had to force his eyes away. Admiring from afar was easier when Minhyuk wasn’t around. Minhyuk was a constant reminder that Yoongi wouldn’t ever have something special with someone like Myungjun and it was his own fault, he knew that, but it didn’t make it sting any less. 

Fuck crushes. Fuck having feelings for people he couldn’t have. Tonight was a good night for Yoongi and he wasn’t going to let his heart ruin the damn thing. 

So when Jihoon suddenly appeared from the crowd and snatched up his wrist in long fingers, stating they were finally going for food, Yoongi followed along without complaint. When Lee Jihoon was willing to touch you, you didn’t fucking object unless you wanted your head bitten off. Besides, he could eat and it would be good to get out into the cool night air, away from the club and away from Kim Myungjun. 

But when they all gathered outside the club, throwing out ideas for where to eat, it only took Yoongi a moment to realize Myungjun had joined them, standing beside Jimin while the two of them talked happily about _something_ , with Taehyung, Jinwoo and Minhyuk hovering around them.

Damnit Park Jimin. 

What was worse, in Yoongi’s opinion, was Jihoon’s hand still curled around his wrist when Myungjun happened to actually glance over at him. Their eyes met for a moment, across their group of friends and Yoongi’s heart skipped in his throat. Jimin was still talking to Myungjun, but the man’s gaze was on Yoongi before dropping to the hand Jihoon had curled around his waist.

_Something_  flickered across those honey brown eyes before they jumped back to Yoongi’s face and Myungjun gave him one of those perfect sunshine smiles that melted every bad feeling Yoongi ever fucking had. Jimin stole Myungjun’s attention back before Yoongi had a chance to react to that smile, like maybe return it, and he wanted to kick himself. 

“It’s cold and ramen is cheap and filling.” Mingyu spoke up, leaning against Jungkook’s back with a lazy grin.

“At this rate, we’ll never all agree on something.” Seokjin said with a sigh. “How about we let Yoongi pick? Since it’s his night.”

At the sound of his name, Yoongi snapped his gaze away from Myungjun and glanced around his friends, clearly a little lost. “Hm?”

“Food.” Jihoon spoke softly, giving his wrist a squeeze. Yoongi didn’t fail to notice the way Mingyu’s eyes fell to their hands and his brow furrowed. Really, could he be more obvious? He was all over Jeon Jungkook most of the time and yet his eyes rarely left Jihoon. Yoongi had his own problems, sure, but sometimes he wanted kick Mingyu’s ass for being so damn _dense_. “You pick.”

Pizza. Myungjun loved pizza. Truthfully, Yoongi didn’t care what they went to eat, seeing as he wasn’t all that picky but… 

“Pizza sounds good.”

Taehyung let out a cheer of victory, considering pizza was one of the things he suggested and with a murmur of agreement, their large group started to move down the sidewalk to the closest pizza joint. 

Everyone fell into soft conversation as they strolled, careful not to block the entire sidewalk with their large group. Yoongi was stuck at the back with Jihoon, which he didn’t mind too much because he was able to keep an eye on Myungjun, who was a few people a head of them, his head ducked close to Minhyuk as the two of them talked ademtently about something. Maybe Yoongi was a little jealous, _maybe,_  but Jihoon still had hold of his wrist and Yoongi was glad to not be left alone. 

“Did pretty amazing tonight, hyung.” Jihoon spoke up softly, his eyes focused on Mingyu and Jungkook in front of them, Mingyu’s arm thrown over Jungkook’s shoulders as they walked and again, Yoongi wanted to roll his eyes at how obvious they were. 

“Thanks. You proud of me or something?” Yoongi twisted his wrist slightly for emphasis, gaining Jihoon’s gaze.

“It’s nice to see you confidant for once.”

The words struck Yoongi a little hard, and a little deep, and he pressed his lips together as he glanced away to watch the traffic pass them by. “My music is the one thing I know I’m good at.”

“It’s good that you know that.” Jihoon let out a soft hum and shifted his fingers down over Yoongi’s open palm until their fingers could link together and damn was Jihoon in a mood tonight. Yoongi didn’t mind, considering he was used to his friends throwing themselves on him, especially Kim Taehyung but Jihoon was only affectionate when he was in a mood and Yoongi wondered what was on the younger’s mind. “Considering you’re so dense in other areas.”

Yoongi crinkled his nose and turned to stare at Jihoon’s profile, eyes slightly narrowed. “What’s gotten into you?”

“He watches you too, you know.” Jihoon shrugged one shoulder but didn’t elaborate. Yoongi was sure he couldn’t be talking about Myungjun but when he glanced forward, he caught Myungjun’s eyes staring right at him. The copper haired man dipped his head slightly, a shy smile coming to his lips before he gave Minhyuk his attention once more. 

“If you’re gonna hit low, should we talk about Mingyu?”

Jihoon’s eyes suddenly went wide and it seemed Yoongi spoke a little too loud because said tall asshole glanced over his shoulder at them, brow rose in question because he heard his name. Yoongi opened his mouth to brush him off but Jihoon clamped a hand over his lips, a pretty pink color curling over the apples of his cheeks. 

“I just remembered, there’s something I need to talk to Jimin-hyung about.”

Yoongi watched in slight amusement as Jihoon brushed past Mingyu and hurried to Jimin, who welcomed him with a bright smile and an arm around his shoulders. Yoongi snorted softly under his breath and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, shaking his head at the curious look Mingyu was giving him. Stupid kids. If they liked each other so much they should do somehing about it instead of fumbling around one another. It was almost embarrasing. 

It was a nice night, the dark sky clear with only a hint of the moon high above. There was a chill in the air, the beginning of winter right around the corner but Yoongi was fine in his hoodie, grateful for the fresh air to dry the sweat from his body. Strolling along the street with his friends after a successful night at the club made him feel a little warm inside and his stomach rumbled from hunger so when the sight of a pizza shop came around the corner, he was grateful.

His large group of friends piled inside the shop while Seokjin warned them to not make too much noise so not to distrub the other customers. It wouldn’t be the first time they were kicked out of a place but everyone was in too good of a mood to cause any problems. Since Yoongi was at the back of the group, he was the last to reach the entrance and he had been watching the sky before he noticed _who_  was holding the door open for him. 

Yoongi's feet came to a stop, his heart fluttering in his chest because Myungjun was smiling shyly at him as he held open the door for Mingyu and Jungkook. Once the two of them passed through, Myungjun glanced inside the shop, then at Yoongi, his lips curling into a small smile before he let the door shut softly, cutting off the sounds of converstation from inside, leaving the two of them alone outside. 

“Ah, hyung.” Myungjun spoke softly, his voice light as he glanced to the ground shyly, his hands curled into the cuffs of his shirt. “Can we um, Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Yoongi blinked in slight surprise because Myungjun had _never_  spoken to him alone and he wondered if he had done something wrong. Myungjun looked a little uncomfortable, unable to meet him in the eye as his hands fumbled against the fabric of his shirt. Whatever it was Myungjun needed to say, Yoongi felt he owed it to him to listen so he nodded his head and shifted away from the entrance of the shop. Myungjun followed him until they came to a stop near the corner of the building under a street light. 

The soft glow of light was enough to illuminate Myungjun’s face better and Yoongi’s heart stuttered in his throat because the younger was _blushing_. The sweet curves of his cheeks were a little red, blending in well with the natural golden tone of his skin and though Myungjun couldn’t look Yoongi in the eye, he didn’t actually look upset. Maybe a little unsure, maybe a little uncomfortable, but not upset. 

“So, What’s up?” Yoongi prompted softly, shoulders hunched slightly, hands still shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. 

Myungjun looked startled at his voice for a moment before he dropped his head in a slight bow, which left Yoongi even more confused. “Y-You were amazing tonight.”

A compliment. Myungjun was _complimenting_ him. Yoongi didn’t know how to handle that. He swallowed hard and glanced away, tugging a hand from his pocket to rub at the side of his neck. 

“Jimin invited me tonight because I mentioned that I’ve never seen you perform and he insisted I had to and… wow, he was right.” Myungjun’s flushed cheeks bunched up with his smile and Yoongi couldn’t help but look at him, heart thumping away in his throat. “I wanted you… to know that.”

“Ah, yeah, Thank you.” Yoongi mumbled, heat flaring up the back of his neck as he rubbed his fist against his nose, a nervous embarrassed habit. “Thanks for coming.”

Myungjun nodded and dropped his head again, thick pretty copper hair hiding his eyes for a moment. “T-There’s one more thing.”

Yoongi nodded once, even though Myungjun couldn’t see him. “I’m listening.”

“I…” Long tanned fingers formed into shaking fists before Myungjun shifted to hug himself, glancing away to the sidewalk. He let out a long breath, like he had been holding it on for a while before standing up a little straighter. “I need to do this before I lose my nerve. Minhyuk talked me up and I still feel like maybe I shouldn’t but you were kind of _stunning_  on stage and if I don’t do this now I don’t think I ever will.”

He paused for a few seconds before continuing. 

“You were amazing on stage, hyung, but I think you’re amazing all of the time? Like, not just when you’re on stage.” Myungjun hurried to explain, the flush on his cheeks darkening in color. “You are so passionate about what you love and I… I admire that. You light up on stage but it’s not that different from when you light up talking to me. I… You…” He stumbled over his words for a moment and the more he spoke, the more Yoongi felt like his heart was trying to claw its way out of his throat. 

Myungjun let out a soft embarrassed laugh and rubbed at his arms, almost like he was cold and Yoongi thought, maybe he was. He wasn’t wearing a coat, only that long sleeved shirt that was too thin to protect against the night chill and though his cheeks were flushed, his lips were pouted out softly and maybe he was cold. Yoongi was shifting without thought, grabbing onto the hem of his hoodie to tug it off over his head. Myungjun snapped his head up in surprise, watching with wide eyes as Yoongi tugged the fabric over his head, steadying the snapback on his hair with one hand.

“Smells like sweat probably but it’s warm.” Yoongi said softly, holding out the hoodie toward the younger. 

Myungjun blinked at the offered clothing slowly before a warm, tender smile curled over his lips and he took it with a small bow of his head. Yoongi watched as he tugged it on over his head and he knew he was on the thin side, with a lack of muscles and long bony limbs but on Myungjun, his hoodie fit almost perfectly. The younger was thin limbs too, a few inches shorter than him, and as he slipped his arms through the sleeves and tugged the hem over his waist, Yoongi couldn’t help but think his hoodie looked _so good_  on him. 

Myungjun smiled softly, stuffing his hands into the pocket of the hoodie and _finally_  met Yoongi’s eyes shyly. “Thank you.”

“Y-Yeah.” Yoongi tried to swallow down the lump in his throat that was most definately his heart. “Looks good on you.” Wow Min Yoongi, way to control your mouth.

“I like you.” The words tumbled from Myungjun’s lips in a rush of breath, like if he didn’t say it now, he might never say it and Yoongi…

Yoongi’s brain came to a halt. “What?”

Myungjun flushed darkly, his head sinking into the collar of the hoodie until his mouth disappeared, his eyes glancing to the ground. “I didn’t plan on ever telling you because I like us being friends and I don’t want to come between you and Jihoon but-”

“Me and _Jihoon_? What?” Yoongi mumbled in surprise, his eyes wide as he watched the younger speak into the fabric of his hoodie.

“But Minhyuk said it’s always best to get your feelings out otherwise you’ll only dwell on them and never fell better. And he’s younger than me, damnit, when did he get so smart?” Myungjun’s brow furrowed for a moment before he sighed and shook his head, daring another glance up at Yoongi. “I don’t expect anything. I just…” He lifted his head free from the confines of the hoodie and gave Yoongi a small smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. “Wanted you to know that… I like you. A lot.”

No _fucking_  way. 

Yoongi was dreaming, he _had_  to be dreaming. But there Myungjun was, smiling at him shyly, almost a little sadly, and the cold night air was a little bitter against his exposed skin and the traffic was a little loud for that time of night and _Kim fucking Myungjun liked him._

“Jihoon’s in love with Mingyu.” Yoongi found himself saying through numb lips, making those beautiful eyes jump to him in surprise. “Has been for over a year, they’re just too dense to do something about it.”

“Oh.” Myungjun almost sounded relieved, gaining a little bit of confidance back as he stood up straighter. 

“We’re not-I’m not.” Yoongi bit into his lower lip and cursed his inability to _talk about feelings_. “I’m single.” Wow, wonderful use of words there Yoongi. 

“I…" 

Myungjun _liked_  him. For some blessed reason, Kim Myungjun _liked_ Min Yoongi. Yoongi couldn’t imagine why. Not when Myungjun had guys like Minhyuk and Jinwoo. Guys who were more affectionate, more open about their feelings, more easy to understand, more… everything that Yoongi wasn’t. Yet… Myungjun was _confessing_  to Min Yoongi outside of an old pizza joint after a night out with their friends and Yoongi… Yoongi kind of felt like he was floating. 

Myungjun didn’t flinch away when Yoongi stepped forward, only tilted his head back slightly to lock their eyes together and Yoongi’s body moved on its own. He couldn’t get the words out of his throat but his body could move, could do what he couldn’t say.

Yoongi’s fingers curled in the fabric of his own hoodie, right at the slight curve of Myungjun’s waist and tugged ever so gently, enough for the younger to shuffle forward and the distance between them to lessen. Yoongi wasn’t used to being taller than others, didn’t expect to have to tilt his head down slightly but Myungjun accomidated, tilting his head back as if he knew exactly what Yoongi wanted and was more than willing to give it. 

When their lips met, it wasn’t fireworks or any of those other crazy things people talked about in those lame corny dramas the two of them loved to watch. It was more like a warm buzzing feeling, starting at the soft press of lips against lips and spreading through Yoongi’s entire body until it sparked along his fingertips like eletricity. Okay maybe _it was_  like their corny dramas but Myungjun cupped his cheek with one warm hand and Yoongi was fucking soaring. 

Yoongi had kissed a decent amount of people in his life and maybe he’d had a crush on Myungjun for the last eight months but he never even dared to dream about sharing a kiss with the younger man. He had been fine admiring from afar but Myungjun _liked_  him and Yoongi had no intention of letting the epitome of sunshine slip through his fingers. 

” _Oh_.“ Myungjun breathed out softly once their lips pulled apart, a sliver of air left between them. They were so close that Myungjun’s features blurred together when Yoongi opened his eyes but he could see those lovely cheeks flushed and his heart _throbbed_. 

Myungjun tasted like the cherry chapstick he used and it was no wonder why his lips were so soft. 

“I, um, you-”

Yoongi kissed him again, a soft press of lips against lips and when he pulled back, Myungjun looked a little dazed. “As much as I love your voice, just shut up for once Myungjun.”

“You love my voice?” Plump lips curled up at the corner’s and the shy Myungjun that Yoongi knew was suddenly replaced by someone a little more confidant, a little more… attractive.

“Shut up.” Yoongi’s hands gripped either side of his waist, pulling them just that inch closer until there was no space left between them and Myungjun giggled, actually fucking giggled, and wrapped both arms around Yoongi’s neck, tugging him down so their lips could meet again softly. 

“You _like_ me.” Myungjun teased softly, making Yoongi groaned and drop his head into the curve of his warm neck. His hoodie did smell a little like sweat but now it smelled like Myungjun and his heart _burned_  at the thought. “Oh wow, hyung, I didn’t expect this.”

“Like I fucking expected you to confess out of the blue.”

“Blame Minhyuk, he told me to get over my fears and do it and, wow.” Myungjun laughed, a bright wonderful sound that echoed through his body and made Yoongi smooth his hands over his lower back, pressing just enough to give the feeling of a hug. “You _like_  me.”

“Why wouldn’t I like you?” Yoongi mumbled against the smooth warm skin of Myungjun’s neck. “You’re the bright stream of sunlight bursting through the clouds on a rainy summer day and _what the fuck am I saying?_ ”

Myungjun laughed brightly, jostling Yoongi in his arms slightly as he moved to hug him tighter. “You never did have a mouth filter, hyung.”

“Fucking christ.”

“I think it’s sweet, to be honest. You know I love all that corny stuff.”

Yoongi crinkled his nose but didn’t let the curl of embarrassment bother him too much since his words seemed to make Myungjun so happy. Wow, he had it pretty hard already didn’t he?

“You still hungry?” Yoongi asked.

“I could eat.”

Yoongi nodded and pulled away, making Myungjun frown only slightly until he curled their fingers together, glancing away in slight embarrassment. “There’s another pizza place a few blocks down.”

“Hm?” Myungjun’s eyes went comically wide for a second before a smile burst across his face and he curled his other hand around Yoongi’s wrist, holding on tightly. “Are you taking me on a date, hyung?”

Yoongi rubbed against his nose and when he started to walk, Myungjun followed without hesitation, clinging to him like Yoongi always wished he would. “Sure, something like that.”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Myungjun pointed out like it was the simpliest thing before glancing behind them at the shop they left their friends in. “Think they’ll mind?”

“It’s my night, isn’t it? I can do what I want.”

Myungjun laughed softly and nuzzled his cheek against the curve of Yoongi’s shoulder. “I’m happy that includes me.”

Yoongi was happy too. He had a hard time saying it, but a smile curled to his lips that Myungjun happily returned and… maybe he was still a little in shock but Yoongi’s entire being was buzzing with everything that was Kim Myungjun and fuck, he wanted this. He thought he could never have this but Myungjun’s hands were curled warm and tight around his own and Yoongi wasn’t going to let go, not as long as Myungjun was so willing to hold on. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought with a kudo and/or comment! I know it's a strange pairing but what can I say, my biases are cute together. Forgive me.
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
